Zuko's journey
by Eclair Nagasake
Summary: Zuko and Iroh faced dangerous paths, And what's this Zuko has feelings for someone? Will this love effect his ways of thinking about capturing the Avatar? Or will his love come crashing down when he finds out her secret?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first one so yeah well I hope you enjoi it and i know this first chapter is coming from the first episode but the rest is all me (I have to start somewhere)

**Chapter 1: Love and Deseite**

Scene: In Azula's prisonhold with Zula and a mysterious girl

"So you thought you would be sneaky and be a stoeaway on my ship?" Azula says as she enters the prisonhold and apporaches the girl. "Yeah, so what?" the girl sneered back. Azula looking aggervated said "Do you even know who your talking to?" The girl replied "Yeah, but do you know who you are talking to?" "Sure I do." Azula said "A worthless nobody who hopes and dreams were shattered 3 years this very day." Then suddenly the ship stopped "We must be there." Azula said loking back. She turned her head toward the girl "Too bad you can't come out and see him, oh well." Azula shrugged and walked out. "I am not a nobody." The girl sighed and and stared at the wall.

Up on the deck the ship had arrivied at a reserve where Azula fpund her brother, Zuko, and uncle, Iroh. "I want you to come home Zuko, even father says that he wants you home." "Father wants me back? After 3 years?" Zuko said astonished. "Yes, well I just cam to give the good news so I will come for you and Uncle tomorrow." And with that she left.

The next morning Zuko and Iroh went down to Azula's ship. There Azula greeted them "Welcome brother and uncle let us be off for home." "Yes, let's." Zuko said with a smile on his face. Just then the captain came up behind him and tried to tie him up but Iroh blocked him. "You fool!" shouted Azula. "You!" Zuko bursted out to Azula "You lied to me!" He ran toward her with a wild look in his eyes.

Below deck in the prisonhold the girl hears what is happening and uses her firebending to break the chains and then blasts a hole in the ceiling. She jumped out of the hole and was facing Azula. "How did you get out!" Azula yelled at the girl.

She said nothing and started to fight with Azula. Zuko just stood there watching them because the girl had interviened with his and Azula's fight. "Well at least I don't have to waste my time." he said.

However, the girl didn't notice Zuko. "This was just like our last match huh? Azula." "You little!" She hurtles a flaming fist at her. "Don't you ever bring that up ever!"

The fight got intense and then the girl kicked Azula in the face and sent her flying across the deck. "Nice hit." Azula says as she gets up. "Try to dodge this?" she says as bolts of lighting come out of her fingertips. The girl tried to dodge ti but failed and got hit and seemed to be knocked out.

Zuko looked at her. He seemed to have an interest in her. "Get away from her Zuko!" Azula yelled at Zuko as her attemptede to do another lighting attack but Iroh stopped her. "Come on Zuko we have to go!" He said to Zuko. "Yeah," Zuko said as he went with his uncle.

They ran into the forest. "I think that we will be safe now." Iroh said as they came upon the stream. And with that something stirred in the bushes. "Who's there!" Zuko says spinning around. He came up to the bushes and lookied inside. "There's nothing there." he said.

Just then the girl came and was hanging upside down from a vine on a tree behind Zuko. "Hello." she said as zuko turned around. They were face to face. "Ahh!" Zuko said as he fell back into the bushes. The girl laughed and jumped down. "Who are you?" Iroh asked her. "Me?" she said looking at him. "hmmmm, I am Renosku." she said with a smile.

"How did you follow us?" Zuko said getting out of the bush and brushing the leaves off of him. "Let's just say I wasn't knocked out." she said. Heglanced over at herand saw her necklace.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked him. "That necklace, I have seen it before." "Oh, this thing? I have had it for 3 years." Zuko blushed slightlythen looked around. "Where's my uncle?" he said changing the subject"I don't know." Renosku said as she looked around also. "Maybe went to look for food."

Back at the resort Azula was in a ferious rage. "We have to find them! I will not let them escape from me!" She then told everyone that if they know where they went then they should tell her suffer the wrath fo the Fire Lord Ozai."

"We should keep going." Renosku said as Iroh returned. "Good idea." Iroh said as he took outsome food. "Here we should eat some before set out on our journey." he said giving the food out. "She coming with us?" Zuko said looking at his uncle. "Yes I am." Renosku said. "I want to get to know you better." "Also I need to find someone and I don;t want to travel alone."

"Whatever." said Zuko as he took a bite out of his bread. And after they had all eaten they sent out on their journey.

**Chapter 2: The road keeps on telling me to go on**

coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar or any of the characters except Renosku.

Chapter 2

Iroh, Zuko, and Renosku had been walking for miles in the dense forest when there was a huge problem. There was a river blocking there way across and the bridge was cut.

"Oh man, how are we gonna pass this, the current is too strong to swim through and it's too big to jump over." Renosku said looking at the river. So they sat down and tried to think of a way across the river

"I got an idea." Iroh said jumping to his feet. "Zuko help me cut this tree." Zuko then got up and using their firebending Iroh and Zuko cut the tree down which landed across the river.

"Yeah! Now we can get across!" Renosku said jumping to her feet and following the two others. "So where are we going?"

she asked Zuko as she walked up beside him.

"Uh, I don't know, you are the one who told us to go this way." He said glancing at her.

"Oh yeah I did say that didn't I." she said thinking to herself.

"Your not one too bright are you?" Zuko asked her as she almost walked into a tree while thinking about what she had said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Whenever I think about something everything else just leaves my mind." she said as she walked on

"Look, there are some fruit trees and berry bushes we should stop and rest." Iroh said to the two teenagers.

So they all rested and ate. "Ahh, I love these fruit they are splended." Iroh said as he ate his 5 the apple.

"Uncle, don't eat so fast you will get sick and there is no doctors around probably." Zuko said to his uncle as his pace quickened in eating.

"Oooooo, I think your right Prince Zuko." Iroh said with a groan. He had eaten a rare azulmanzana. They are very dangerous if eaten.

"Oh no!" Iroh said looking at his arm. It was turning blue and purple.

"The azulmanzana makes your whole body pressured and if you don't get a doctor you will die." Renosku said getting up. She

started to climb a tree.

"What are you doing?" Zukos said as she was too far up to really hear him.

"There is a village to the east." she siad as she jumped down. "And that is where we are headed."

They walked along the river leading to a small village. There was a hut where a doctor took Iroh in to look at him. After

long antesepation THe doctor came back out to talk to Zuko and Renosku. 

"the man will be fine." the doctor said and Zuko gave a sigh of relief. "However he will need to stay here for two days."

"Fine" Zuko said a got up and walked away.

"Zu... I mean hey wait!" Renosku said running after Zuko.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I am going to try to find some where we can stay." he said as he walked on.

"Oh, ok." she said as they walked throught the village. It was a peaceful place, calm, and beautiful.

"Wow this place is wonderful." Renosku said as they looked around for an inn. Just then Zuko saw something. It was Azula.

"My Princess therre is a village just up ahead, should we stop?" the commander asked the Fire Princess.

"Hmm, yes let's stop and see if this village has seen my two lost relatives." she said with an evil smile on her face.

"Oh no." Renosku said with wide eyes. "That's Azula she must be searching for us."

Zuko's eyes widened slightly and him and Renosku ran back to the Doctor's hut.

"Uncle, we need to leave now." Zuko said coming into the hut.

"But why?" Iroh said getting out of his bed. "I was enjoying a peacful nap."

"Azula is on her way here and we need to leave before she gets here." Zuko said with much hast.

At that time the doctor heard what had said and then said that he could help them. He took them to a backroad to another village but there was one bad thing, there was miles of desert between the two villages.

"I'm sorry I could not do for you." The odctor said as he handed the three some food and water.

"Your kindness is very much obliged." Iroh said as they headed out on the backroad.

They reached the desert and after staring at it for like 10 minutes they set off on the long hard journey.

Azula is in the village and in an uproar.

"You mean they were here and you let them go!" she said with fire and lighting coming out of her fists.

"Let's head for the desert now!"

And with that they packed everything up and headed for the desert.

"It seems like we have been walking forever." Zuko said as her trugged along the endless desert.

"Hey what's that?" Renosku said peering into the distance.

"It's a tree we can have shade and rest."

They all went over to the tree that was standing in the middle of this hot desert. They sat down and ate some food and rested some. Soon though they were back on the trail. After walking for miles and when it was nearly sundown they came to an oasis.

"Finally." Iroh said as they quicken there pase to the oasis. Apparently it was farther than they thought so they were thrugging along by the time they got to it.

A/N: Sorry this took forever I was very busy this week sorry hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An unlikely reunion

"Nothing could ruin this." Zuko said as he laid down beside Renosku staring at the stars.

"Yeah," Renosku said playfully "except Azula." she giggled. Zuko then gave a chuckle and smiles slightly.

Renosku then looks over at Zuko with a small surprised look on her face. "Well, I'm glad I got to make you laugh."

"Ahhhhhhh," Iroh said while he relaxed in the hot springs.

"Hmm? What's that?" he said looking up at the sky.

It was the avatar's flying bison. However, he didn't want to ruin his bath or Zuko's "vacation" so he just let it go.

"Hey look an Oasis!" the bald monk said to his friends.

"We should go down there and rest a bit since we have been flying for a while."

"Now hold on," the other guy said, "we don't know what's down there."

"Yeah right Sokka," the girl said to her older brother, "If they were down there, there would be no oasis."

"Good point Katara." sokka said, "but still we have to be careful."

"We will be." the monk said as he steered his bison down toward the oasis.

"Princess, should we stop and check the oasis?" the commander asked Azula.

"No, let's wait till we get to the town then we will come back." she said.

"Are you sure." the commander asked.

"Are you questioning me?" Azula asked the commander.

"No, I was just..." he stammered off.

"That's what I thought." she said and she pressed her crew onward through the desert.

"What a beautiful night it is." Renosku said looking up at the star studded sky.

Zuko said nothing and sat down beside her.

"So," Renosku said trying to start a conversation, "how is it that this necklace is similar to you?"

"Oh," Zuko said turning slightly red, "It's just... it's nothing." he said and he looked in the opposite direction of Renosku.

"Oh, well you don't have to tell me If you're not ready." she said looking at the lake.

"That was so refreshing." Iroh said as he came back from the hot springs.

"Where did everyone go?" he said looking around. He then saw the lights from Azula's crew.

"Oh no," he said, "I have to find Zuko and Renosku" he then started to head toward the lake.

There he found them but he didn't want to butt into their conversation so he just watched.

"Oh look." Renosku said looking up at the sky.

"A full moon." she said smiling. She looked at Zuko who then looked up at the moon thinking of how Zhao had tried to destroy the moon.

He gave a small shutter.

Suddenly iroh comes bursting out of the bushes like a crazy maniac.

"You have to come and see this?" he shouted to them.

"What is it?" Zuko said jumping to his feet, Renosku doing the same.

Iroh pointed to the lights trailing across the desert.

"I wonder who or what it is." Zuko said squinting to make his vision more keen.

"Oh no," he said looking alarmed, "It looks like Azula."

"Doesn't this place bring a tranquil feeling to you?" Katara said staring a into the lake's crystal clear water.

"Yeah" Aang said jumping off Appa and coming up beside her.

"You know now we can only stay here for one day." Sokka said also getting off Appa.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go get some firewood so we can cook some dinner." he said scurrying off into the part of the thick bushes.

"I wonder how my earthbending training is going to go with King Bumi." Aang said swirling around water from the lake.

"I know you will do fine." katara said also swirling water.

"Why is this taking so long?" Azula demanded to her crew.

"We are going as fast as we can princess," the captain said, "the desert is a treacherous place."

"I don't care how treacherous or dangerous it is we have to move faster!" she yelled to the captain who then ordered the crew to move faster.

"The sooner we get to the village the sooner I can get Zuko an Iroh and leave this wasteland." she said with pure disgust

"Hey look." Renosku said looking up at the lights.

"They're moving faster," her eyes following the lights, "are they going to a town?"

"Maybe." Iroh said sitting down by the small fire they had made.

"We could follow their track in the morning," zuko said, "then we can get to a town."

Just then they heard a huge thump near the thick bushes. Then they heard someone moaning in pain.

"What was that?" Zuko said spinning around in fighting stance.

They all slowly approached the thick bushes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets are sweet and so is love

"Who are you?" Renosku said helping Sokka up to his feet.

"Huh? Who are you? And why are you here?" Sokka yelled and pointed to Zuko.

"Why does that matter?" he said and folded his arms. He thought for a moment.

"Where are the others you travel around with?"

"Why should I tell you?" Sokka said glaring at Zuko.

"I take it you two know each other?" Renosku said looking at both of them.

"Well we did have some run ins with them." Iroh said jumping in to the conversation.

"A few! More like every time we turn around you're there!" Sokka said at the top of his voice.

Him and Zuko started glaring at each other and flames were forming from Zuko's fist.

"Calm down Zuko." Renosku said and put her hand on his arm.

He put his arm down and started walking away. Iroh then looked at Renosku and she nodded and he followed him.

* * *

"There I see it, the village." Azula said to her captain who then looked up and looked in the direction she was pointing.

"Can we go any faster?" she asked her captain.

"We are going as fast as our feet can carry us my princess." he said quickly then looking down at his map.

Azula then just slumped back in her chair mumbling senseless things.

It was about twilight when they reached the village. It was a nice peaceful village. It was very small though.

"Let's take a break and look for them first thing in the morning, understood?" She said to her crew. They all nodded and they walked to an inn and stayed there for the night.

* * *

"Zuko, wait!" Iroh said as he trotted to keep up with Zuko.

"What do you want Uncle?" He said suddenly turning around.

"Why did you run off like that?" he said trying to catch his breath.

There was silence for a while and Zuko and Iroh sat down. Zuko had tears coming down his face.

"She reminds me of her so much, it's almost to think it was her." she said wiping the tears off his face.

"Yes, it could be her, but then again," Iroh said rubbing his chin trying to figure out who he was talking about without asking him.

* * *

"So, you're from the water tribe?" Renosku asked looking over at Sokka who was looking at how bad his ankle was.

"Yeah, and I take it you're from the fire nation." "Ow! That hurt!" he said to Renosku who was bandaging his ankle for him.

"Yeah." she said with a smile.

"You're not like them," he said pointing in the direction of Zuko and Iroh.

"How did you get mixed up with them anyway?"

Renosku then told Sokka about Azula and her plot to capture Zuko and Iroh and take them back to the fire nation. Then she started explaining why she wanted to be with them and how Zuko's life was in turmoil.

"Wow, I never knew that he had it so rough." Sokka said staring up at the sky.

"I heard Zuko say that there were other people with you?" Renosku said as she stared up at the sky also.

"I travel with my sister and the a– I mean my friend Aang." Sokka said looking away from her sight.

"Oh I see." She then got up and helped Sokka up.

"May I meet these comrades of yours?"

Sokka pointing where Katara and Aang were and they walked off.

* * *

"Princess, may I have a word with you?" the captain asked Azula.

"Yes, what is it?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"I have asked around the village and the people here have said that they have not seen your brother or your uncle."

"Well, well, well," Azula said with a small smirk. She thought a bit before speaking.

"So he thinks he can avoid me by hiding in an oasis."

She got up and rounded her crew and told them that half of them were to go back out in the desert tomorrow morning and burn the oasis to the ground and bring whoever is in there back.

* * *

"Zuko, I am afraid I am at a loss." Iroh said looking to Zuko who had finish sobbing and was now looking over at him.

"What is it?" Zuko said getting a little anxious.

"I am afraid I don't know who you are talking about." he said in a calming voice hoping that Zuko wouldn't get mad and be in an outrage.

"Oh," Zuko said and sighed a long sigh.

"She reminded me of a girl that went to the Fire Academy with Azula." "All I remember is that she came over once and offered to help me with my fire bending because I was falling way behind." He looked up at the sky and smiled.

"You could say it was love at first site." He face went deep red.

"Well mother and father agreed to have her teach me some basic moves." he paused and looked at Iroh was had begun to snore.

He gave a slight smile, "Oh uncle."

* * *

It was near morning when Katara saw something coming toward her.

"Hey look it's Sokka and..." Katara's voice trailed off as she had began to run toward Sokka.

"Where were you?" she asked her brother who was limping because of his ankle.

"I was getting firewood and I fell."

"And of all the people I run into, Zuko was the one." he gave a disgusted gesture.

"Then I met Renosku and she helped me get back here."

Katara looked at Renosku and smiled, She smiled back.

"Thank you for helping my brother out." Katara said and left to go get Aang who was by the lake practicing water bending.

"Hello, I'm Aang." Aang said as he held out his hand.

"Very Nice to meet you, I'm Renosku." she said and took his hand for a shake.

"Now, what was this about Zuko?" Katara asked Sokka who then folded his arms.

"I said that he's here with her." he pointed to Renosku who looked over at Katara.

Katara then jumped up and started glaring at Renosku.

"Why would you travel with him!" she said backing away.

"Wait, Wait" Sokka said trying to calm down Katara.

"She's not like them, otherwise she wouldn't have helped me."

Katara thought for a moment and then sat back down.

"Please forgive me, we have had some bad run ins with Zuko."

"I forgive." renosku said

She got up and turned around to them and smiled.

"I must get back, it was very nice to meet you."

* * *

"I hate traveling through the desert." one of the soldiers said to the other.

"I know, we already traveled here once."

"Well at least we don't have to hear Azula complain anymore." the captain said in his head.

"Look there it is!" Once of the soldiers pointed toward a small little object that was about 10 miles away.

"For Zuko's sake I hope he is not here."

* * *

Zuko woke to find that he had fallen asleep where he was sitting last night. Iroh too, was still asleep.

"Uncle, wake up we have to get back." he said stirring his uncle.

"Hmmmm, oh Zuko I'm sorry I must have fell asleep during your story." Iroh said getting up.

"It's ok I was tired too." They walked through the trees and bushes to where they had their stuff.

"Where is Renosku?" Iroh asked Zuko who was looking around too.

"I don't know."

"I hope she is alright." Zuko said in his head

"Oh hi guys" Renosku said coming out of the bushes and walking up to them.

"I take it you slept under a tree zuko." she said picking off pine needles from his shoulders.

"Oh yeah," he said his a slight blush on his face. He couldn't get the image of her out of his head.

"Every time she smiles, every time she speaks, it sounds just like her." he kept screaming in his head.

"But, it can't be her, it just couldn't"

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back." Renosku said as she got up at walked through the bushes and out of sight.

"Well Zuko," Iroh began as he sat beside Zuko.

"Start telling your story."

"Well after a while you could tell that there was a vast improvement in my fire bending." Zuko began holding fire in his hand.

"My father actually wanted to see what I learned, I even think he was proud of me." He looked over at the lake, it sparkled in the sunlight, he sighed.

"Azula got jealous of me because I was getting Father's attention and not her." "She demanded that Father have her be taught also."

* * *

Renosku walked for some time, just thinking about things that have happened in her life.

"This looks like s good spot." She sat down by the lake and started to mediate.

After about a half an hour she opened her eyes, the sun was bright and it hurt her eyes and little so she squinted to get her vision back.

"Now," she began as she held her arms out.

"I hope no one can see me." she said in her mind as she started bending water. Water was all around her. Then she spun her arms around and water wasshifting into many different forms.

"This may be the only chance I get for a while."

* * *

"This place is a dump." Azula said as she walked through the village.

"I hope those idiots that call themselves soldiers return soon."

She stopped at a shop and looked at a necklace.

"Where did you get this?" she asked the shopkeeper who was not paying attention.

"I get these items from other people in trades I can't remember every person that I trade with." the shopkeeper said not knowing who he was talking to.

"Well," Azula said fire forming from her fist.

"Can you remember who traded you this necklace?"

"Hmmmm, oh yes I can remember," the shopkeeper was slightly stunned by who he had just spoken to.

"She was a beautiful lady, dark hair I believe," "She wanted a hefty price for that necklace but being who I am I traded with her," "I never saw her again, I swear."

"Ah, I will buy it." she handed him a sack of gold pieces and left without saying a word.

* * *

"I think she is...nice." Katara said to Sokka, fixing his bandage.

"Compared to Zuko she is wonderful!" he said lifting his arms in the air.

"Sounds to me like you like her." Katara said with a smirk on her face.

"NO!" Sokka yelled, "I do not like her, she is a nice girl and all."

"Hey you guys to do see what I see?" Aang said looking across the lake and a small figure moving the water.

"Yeah I see it, do you know who it is?" Katara said standing beside Aang.

"No, I can't make out who it is." Aang said, still staring at the figure.

"Maybe it's a mirage" Sokka said sarcastically

* * *

"So," Iroh began, "This girl, do you remember her name?"

"Wait, let me think." Zuko said thinking to himself

"No, I wish I could remember."

"Well, I guess that doesn't matter now." Iroh said looking down at the charred ground where they had their campfire. There he stared for what seemed to be forever before he said,

"Anyway Zuko getting on with the story."

"Oh yes," Zuko began.

"Well Azula soon became impatient with her because she wasn't showing her any harder moves."

"Eventually Azula stopped and said it was a waste of time for her to even be there teaching me."

"So, father said that she was no longer needed." Zuko eyes were watering slightly,

"And, and he sent her away, I never saw her again."

"But after that I vowed that I would find her, but then when I was... banished my only thoughts were the avatar."

"Have they changed?" Iroh asked looking straight into Zuko's hazel eyes.

Zuko said nothing he looked away from his uncle. He got up from his seat and started to walk toward the lake. He kept saying to himself in his head that he must capture the avatar but now, he was unsure what he wanted to do. He almost fell into the lake if it weren't for Iroh pulling him back.

"You're thoughts have changed haven't they?" he asked Zuko who was still trying to avoid his eye contact.

He still said nothing and got away from Iroh's grip and ran into the bushes.

* * *

"Zuko was at sometimes mean but he was a good leader." the captain said

"Yeah I'm so mad that Admiral Zhao had to take us away from him."

"And then try to kill him!" one of the soldiers said with flames coming out of his hands.

"Calm down Zhang, maybe we can devise a plan to get them past Azula."

"How captain Lee?" Zhang said looking back at the village.

"We can't betray Azula."

* * *

"Sokka is your ankle doing better?" Katara said after she attempted to heal his ankle with her water bending.

"Yeah, it feels much better thanks" Sokka said getting up and hugging his sister.

"Hey you guys that figure is gone!" Aang shouted and pointed to the place where they saw it.

"I told you it was probably a mirage." sokka said looking over at the spot.

"Anyway we should be moving on."

"Yeah you're right, we stayed here too long." Aang said looking at their campsite.

"Ok, let's start packing!"

* * *

"This necklace is perfect for me don't you think?" Azula said to one of her guards.

"Of course my princess." the guard said.

Azula smiled and put the necklace on and admired herself in her black trimmed mirror. She then took the necklace off and took out a gold box with a black outline. She put the necklace in the first compartment and then gave an evil smirk. She put the box away and turned to the door.

"My plan is working perfectly." she thought to herself.

"He will be here soon, I can feel it, but for now I must practice my bending."

She got out of the inn and walked along the dirt road till she came to a clearing. She stood there, closed her eyes, put her hands together, and began to mediate. She then opened her eyes and shifted her feet into a fighters stance and began shooting fireballs out of her hands. Then she begun to kick her feet and flames came out of the air. She spun around and created a huge wall of flames. She then put her arms down and the flames died down. She then got into a more calmer stance and raised her one hand around and lighting projected out of her hand then the other and she directed the lighting toward the sky. She repeated herself for quite some time. She stopped only to catch her breath. She looked over to the horizon.

"It is getting late, I should go back before they go and look for me." Azula said rolling her eyes and walked down the road toward the village.

* * *

Renosku was walking toward the campsite. She saw that the sun setting and smiled slightly.

"Maybe I can sneak out again." she thought to herself not noticing that there was a tree in front of her. She ran right into it and fell to the ground.

"Ow, who put that tree there?" she said rubbing her head.

She got up and brushed herself off and begun to walk. She started humming a song that she remembered from her younger years. She yawned the words started coming out of her mouth.

"Oh how I longed for you." she sang and then she stopped and looked down. A tear trailed down her face and she wiped it quickly when she heard something from the bushes.

"Hello? Who's there?" she said with her arms raised and in fighting stance.

"Don't worry it's just me." a familiar voice. Zuko then popped out of the bushes and looked at her.

"Oh Zuko you scared me." she said hugging him.

Zuko blushed and hugged her back. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the girl from his past. It seemed like forever to him and he let go of her and looked down to try to hide his red cheeks. He then put his head up and looked into her eyes. She looked into his eyes, his hazel eyes seemed so bright. Her eyes got softer and they leaned toward one another. Closer and closer they leaned until they were close enough and their lips touched and Zuko's hands slid on Renosku's back to pull her even closer. Renosku put her hands on his chest and felt his heart start to race. They stopped the kiss and looked once again at each other.

"Zuko! Renosku! Where are you?" Iroh said shouting through the woods.

Zuko and Renosku let go of each other and started walking towards Iroh's voice

"There you are! The Avatar is on the move he headed southeast." Iroh said pointing in that direction.

"Zuko, what do you want to do?"

Zuko looked over at Renosku who was looking back at him and then to Iroh. He then thought about what he should do. If he decided to go after the avatar he would surely run into Azula, then again if he didn't go after the avatar then he could never regain his honor.

"Let's go." he said and headed toward the campsite.

"I'm right behind you." Renosku said following him. Iroh followed her.

They packed their small bags with what food they had left and their possessions. They made sure that their fire pit was well covered so noone could know they were there. Then they started to walk toward the edge of the oasis.

"I wonder what is going to happen now." Renosku thought to herself with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe I kissed a girl!" Zuko shouted in his head.

"I really need some tea." Iroh said imagining his sweet jasmine tea.

Just then they saw something out of the blue. Could it be a mirage? If it was a mirage then it kept getting bigger. There was no doubt in any of their minds that they were Azula's soldiers.

"Wait Prince Zuko!" one of the soldiers shouted to Zuko who had begun to charge them.

He recognized that voice and slowed to a halt. He looked at the soldier and his eyes got wide.

"Lee? Is that you?" he said to the mysterious soldier.

"Yes." Lee said bowing to Zuko.

"Almost all of your crew is here, and we want to help you get past Azula."

Well I hope that was a bit slower for you. I realized that I got a bit fast Thanks for the reviews D!

I hoped you liked it


End file.
